The Aggressive Explosion Meets The Calm Storm
by nature-lover2003
Summary: Kasumi is a rather calm, distant, yet very kind young girl and her Quirk is called Storm. She enrolls at UA, only to find out that Katsuki Bakugo, her friends bully, goes there, too. Will they be able to look past their differences as feelings develop? (Rated T because of Bakugo's mouth and violence)
1. Character Bio

(Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, I only own this story and my (fictional) character(s)and (fictional) quirk(s).)

o~o~o~o~o

Name: Kasumi Yamamori

Age: 15-16

Hair color: sky blue

Eye color: silver

Height: 5'0

Weight: 100 lbs.

Quirk: Storm

Family: Unnamed Parents (deceased), Ayaka Suzume (Maternal Grandmother), Nana Shimura (Great-aunt; deceased), Unnamed Great-uncle (deceased), Shimura (uncle; deceased), Unnamed Aunt, Tenko Shimura "Tomura Shigaraki" (cousin)

Appearance: She has long sky blue hair (that goes just above her shoulder), bright silver eyes, pale skin complexion, rather short (but not too short), slim figure, not a very big bust, slightly toned arms, legs, and torso, (sometimes) has her eyes closed, (sometimes) keeps her hair tied up, wears leggings underneath her uniform skirt, has her iPod with her (almost) all the time, and doesn't care what she looks like when not at school

Hero costume: She wears gray and black ninja-like robes, black leggings, brown military-like boots, usually has her hair up in a bun, wears silver rings on her hands and braclettes on her wrists, piercings on her ears, wears a lace domino mask and dark make up around her eyes (to hide her identity), (sometimes) has her iPod with her, and an old ragged piece of canvas either wrapped around her neck or tied around her hair

Personality: Quiet, calm, stern, distant (sometimes), bitter (sometimes), serious, strict, compassionate, (occasionally) has mood swings, friendly (when she thinks someone is good), soft-spoken, protective, doesn't hesitate when it comes to defending people she cares about, supportive, determined, intelligent, brave, helpful, not easily tricked, observant, kind, loving, caring and polite

Likes: Learning, reading, sketching, her friends, her Grandmother, experimenting with her Quirk, mountain climbing, backpacking, hiking, helping her friends, music, singing (mostly to herself), trying to stay healthy, exercising (when in the mood), Bakugo (currently), Izuku (just as friends), her choice in hero costume, and the torn piece of canvas (it's sentimental to her)

Dislikes: Bullies, flirts, perverts, delinquents, villains, Bakugo (formerly), jerks, morons, her cousin, people making fun of her hero costume choice, being annoyed, being teased, her friends and/or loved ones in danger, being interupted, fighting (unless it's necessary), unfair battles, cheating, the League of Villains, and All For One


	2. Chapter 1

**(I hope everyone likes my writing style. :) Thank you to those who are following my story. Please be sure to review and check out my other story, too!)**

I-0-I-O-I-0-I-O-I

(Kasumi's Point of View)

 _I'm only three's old and I'm running for my life!!!_

 _My Mom has her hand, tightly, clenching mine, while we're running. They had already killed my Dad and they were after_ us

 _Suddenly, the ground beneathe us begins to break and a floor of flames were underneath us!!! We tried to run but the ground_ _collapsed and we plummeted into the flames below!_

 _Instead of falling into the flames, I find myself on the ground, rolling as I landed. I looked for my Mom but couldn't find her anywhere. I started to panic and, suddenly, the ground changed from concret to tile. I looked up and saw that I was in a hospital room. There were two people in the room, one was a little girl, the other was a woman, possibly, in her twenties, both were unconscious. I looked a little closer and saw that the girl was_ me _and the woman was_ _my_ Mom _My Mom's heart monitar started to beep in a monotone, she was_ dead _. As if I sensed her death, a tear, unconciously, rolled down my cheek._ I woke up from that nightmare with a start! I looked over at my alarm-clock and saw that it was time to get ready for school. I swung my legs over my bed, on to the floor, and stood up. I felt a little off balance at first but quickly recovered and got ready for the day.

I stepped into the shower and, almost immediately, got consumed in my thoughts. That nightmare has haunted me, ever since my parents died. My Dad died trying to protect my Mom and I but his killers were able to catch up to us. Mom used her body to protect me, when one of them used their fire Quirk in an attemp to kill us. I survived, suprisingly, without any serious injuries but Mom was killed, almost, instantly. I never found out who that guy was, all I remembered about him was that he was very tall and muscular.

Most kids, especially ones as young as I was, would be scarred for life and some would even develope PTSD, a mental disorder. Not me though, I use that memory as a motive to keep me going, only at night does it really bother me. It's something that will always be on my mind but I'm not going to let that slow me down, if anything, it's what's keeping me alive.

Another thing that most kids would be afraid of, fire. I'm not afraid though, mainly, because a former friend of Izuku, one of my, only, friends, Katsuki Bakugo, has an explosion-based Quirk. Since an explosion is basically a flammible solution or substance lite on fire, I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of fire nor am I afraid of Bakugo, he acts all tough and intimidating but he can't scare me _that_ easily.

Anyway, while I was absorbed in my thoughts, I finished getting ready. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs, I knew that my Grandma is, probably, still asleep so, I took a few yen with me and left.

As soon as I got close to downtown, I bought a steam bun from a street vendor. I started to eat my steam bun, when I noticed all this commotion. Out of worry and curiousity, I went over there.

I saw my friend, Izuku, standing in the crowd, trying to take notes on the heroes. He wanted to be a Hero but he doesn't have a Quirk, so that made most people doubt that he'll ever be a Hero but I believe in him.

I have a Quirk, it's called Storm, I can create multiple different kinds of weather patterns. I can also create a varity of storms such as a thunderstorm twister, a fire tornado, double hurnicane, etc. The only problem is I have to focus all my power and energy into my hands. If I overthink about what I want to create, it'll give me a Migraine headache, plus muscle cramps, and, sometimes, even bleeding out of my eyes, nose, and mouth.

The heroes finished with the villain, myself and Izuku continued on with our journey to school.

"Izuku, how many notes did you take?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"I actually stopped counting," he scratched the back of his sheepishly.

I sighed while thinking, 'I knew it.' I continued with our conversation, maybe it'll make time go by faster, "How much longer are you going to be taking notes on various heroes?"

"As long as I need too," he responded, happily with determination.

I smiled and giggled a little in response. I just admired his determination and optimism, despite his timid personality and, constant, mumbling habit.

We arrived at our destination, school. We walked into the classroom and saw that, about, half the class was already in the classroom. I thought for sure that all these worthless bastards would be training to be heroes, despite the fact that none of them are worthy enough. I personally think that out of everyone in our class that the only ones worthy of being heroes are myself, Izuku, and Bakugo. Bakugo is a real asshole but he's very intelligent, if not a genius, and has an impressive Quirk. Even though Izuku is Quirkless, he's been taking all these notes, he's been studying and observing heroes since forever ago, if only he had a Quirk.

As soon as we stepped into the classroom, everyone was staring at us, most likely making fun of us because I have a strong Quirk while Izuku doesn't. These bitches and bastards are always calling us "the odd couple". They, surprisingly, know when enough is enough because I tend to snap and threaten them for picking on us. Most people think that because I threaten them, I can't be a hero. Well, let me tell you something, there are more heroes than you may think that are known for being very strict and snapping at people.

The teacher spoke up, "Now that you're all third-years, I think it's time for all of you to choose a future career. Normally, I'd have you do an Aptitude Test," he stated then sighed, "however, I know that the majority of you want to go down the hero path." As soon as he said that, everyone, save for myself, Izuku, and Bakugo, started using their Quirks. As soon as they did, the teacher spoke up, again, "You all know, you can't use your Quirks at school," he growled, slightly with a stressed sigh.

I also sighed while placing my left hand on my forehead and closed my eyes. These guys are just so stressful, I'm personally surprised that all this stress hasn't caused me to get a stomach ulcer and die. If it's not these guys who will stress me out to the max, it would definitely be Bakugo, he's just a real pain in the ass.

Speaking of the devil, Bakugo, in all this chaos, just casually leans back in his seat and butts in, "Hey, teach, don't let me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal but they'd be lucky to end up as _sidekicks_ to some low-grade amature hero," he laughed. This pissed off the whole class, save for myself and Izuku, "You think you're better than us?!?!" some kid snapped.

Bakugo, however, was unfazed and challenged them, "I'll take all of you on!"

The teacher, finally, had the courage to speak up in Bakugo's favor, "You do have impressive test results, maybe you will get in to U.A. High," that shocked the entire class, including Izuku, I just sat in my seat with my hands, tightly, folded and my eyes closed, trying to control myself from losing my cool, Bakugo just smirked, proudly. Nearly, everyone, again, save for myself and Izuku, started talking about Bakugo, U.A. High School, and the famed school's acceptance rate.

Bakugo proudly stated, "That's why it's the only place worthy of me," he leaned further back in his seat then jumped on top of his desk. He continued, "I aced all the _mock_ tests, I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting in. I'll end up even more popular then All-Might himself, everyone will know my name, and I'll be the richest hero of all time!" He stated, arrogantly, proudly.

The teacher then spoke again, "Oh, yeah, that's right Midoriya you want to attend U.A. High, aswell." Just then, the whole class, save for myself, just burst into laughter and taunted Izuku.

Bakugo, angerily, smashed his hand into Izuku's desk, using his Quirk, "Listen up Deku," he growled, "you're even worse than these damn rejects, you Quirkless wannabe!!! Do you really think, they'll accept you when they can have me?!" he smiled in very twisted manner.

Izuku tried to calm him down and, in fear for his life, frantically spewed out, "No, wait, you've got it all wrong, really!! I'm not trying to compete against you," backed into the back wall while on the floor, "you gotta believe me!!! It's just that I wanted to be a hero, since I was little. I may not have a Quirk but I can still try my hardest, can't I?" he questioned while gaining enough courage to look up at Bakugo.

Bakugo, however, was nowhere near calm, "You'll never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'd die in the exams! Defenseless Izuku! This school's already crappy, you wanna embarass it more by failing so hard?!?!" he asked while laughing like a maniac.

I just couldn't keep my cool anymore, I stood up and walked to the back of the room. At first, everyone was whispering, probably saying shit like "she's gonna go help her little boyfriend" or "maybe Bakugo will mess her up more than Deku". That's just sick, disturbing, and Izuku is _not_ my boyfriend!

But now, they're all quiet and holding their breathes. I put a hand on Bakugo's shoulder and pushed him away, everyone in the class, even the teacher, gasped. I knelt down to check on Izuku, he appears to be ok. I heard a growl from behind me, I just sighed, I already knew who it was.

"Turn around and look at me, bitch!" Bakugo yelled. Izuku stood up and went to a different area of the room. I turned around, so that I was face-to-face with Katsuki Bakugo. He was pissed but I didn't care, he can kill me if he wants, I'd finally be able to see my parents.

"Yes?" I asked, politely, as if nothing had happened.

"Do you really think that a piece of shit like you, can just push me away?!" he questioned, angerily.

"Yes," I answered, simply while nodding.

"Well, then, you're wrong because you're fucking dead!" he declared in a dark, threatening voice.

Instead of making him even more upset, I held out my hand and gave a demonstration of my Quirk. At first, it was just a few sparks but it turned into a miniture thunderstorm in the palm of my hand. I focused just a little more power and created a tornado, a thunderstorm tornado to be speciffic. It was only, about, 2 feet tall but it still scared everyone, nevertheless.


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I apologise if there are a lot of mistakes, I'd tried to edit my chapters and the app just won't. In the character bio, pretend it says that her hair goes down to her shoulder blades, not her shoulders. Please!)**

0~0~0~0~0

(Kasumi's Point of View)

After my little demonstration had gone away, the teacher cleared his throat and spoke up, nervously, "Now that I think about it, didn't you once mention that you were also looking at U.A. High School as possibility, Yamamori?" That caused nearly everyone to hold their breathes, waiting for a response.

I closed my eyes, took in a breath and answered, "Yes."

Everyone was in shock that not just one or two people in their school wanted to go to U.A. but three!! Although, everyone was confident that Izuku, a.k.a. Deku, would die in the Enterance Exams.

(Katsuki's Point of View)

I spent the rest of the day, shooting glares and sneers at Deku and that fucking bitch, Yamamori. Deku was, naturally, frightened but Yamamori was _completely_ unfazed.

I'm trying not to think about it but, for some reason, it just bothered me. I mean, she just did _all that_ as if it was _nothing_! How?! Why wasn't she afraid of me?! I balled my fists, tightly, in anger and frustration.

I couldn't believe that Deku and that bitch want to go to U.A. High! I was supposed to be the first and _only_ guy from this shithole school to go! I'm positive that Deku will die in the Exams but Yamamori was a completely story.

If you need to fucking know why, it's because her Quirk was fucking amazing! I had never seen _anything_ like it before! It looked like it could do some _serious_ damage, too! Even though it was just in her palm, it was just so fucking _powerful_ , as in, I could feel her power!

I just couldn't help but think about how it complimented her eyes, too. I could've lost myself in them. Wait, what am I saying?!?! That bitch pissed me off, on purpose! How she's that confident was just beyond me! But if she does that again, she's really going to regret it!!!

0~0~0~0~0

(Kasumi's Point of View)

School has _finally_ ended, now I can go back into town and get some errands done. I grabbed my bag and just as I was about to walk out, a hand grabs my wrist and turns me around, roughly. As I'm being turned around, I see that it was Bakugo that grabbed my wrist.

"You really think that your little demo, from this morning, would scare me away?!" he asked, roughly.

I shook my head and answered simply, "No, not really."

That only seemed to tick him off further, "Well, don't _ever_ start to fucking think that it ever could," he growled. He let go of my wrist, took his things, then left the classroom but not before hitting my shoulder with his, on the way out. As soon as he left, his two "friends" left the class, too, both of them glaring at me.

A hand grabbed my shoulder, before I could leave, it was Izuku.

"Are you ok, Kasumi?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bakugo doesn't really scare all too much," I told him.

He was just, surprised, "Kacchan does scare me, though. I don't know how it got this way, we used to be friends, when we were little, but now he just wants to be the best," he was on the verge of tears, while clenching his fists.

"I think it's because people keep on _fawning_ over him. Even though, that's how I think he got this way, Bakugo's no moron, he's not going to let anyone get close enough to him to make him do something. I mean, think about it, even though we _hate_ each other, I think I'm the only girl he _actually_ talks to," I explained, while laughing a little.

"That's what I noticed, too. He's always disrespecting everyone, no matter who you are," he, timidly, told me.

"Well, I better get going," I informed him.

His eyes widdened a bit, as if snapping out of a thought, "Ok, well, uh, see you later." We hugged goodbye and parted ways.

After awhile of getting some stuff at the store, went to the counter, paid for everything with the yen, I brought with me this morning. The guy at the counter kept on staring at me, which was kind of rare because I don't have very much to look at. I grabbed my bags and left the store, hopefully that creepy guy won't try to follow me. Not that I'm afraid, I just don't want use my Quirk with all these people around, useless it's a real emergency.

I got home and everything was silent, I looked around for a bit but my Grandma wasn't home. She's probably visiting with some old friends. I turned the TV, while putting all the stuff away. I see something about a sludge villain that was taken down by All Might but had gotten away.

I put away everything but I was bored, so I decided to go walk around outside for a little bit. I made my way back into town and took out my iPod. I put in my ear buds and picked a song, I choose "Attack" by Thirty Seconds to Mars. The song ended and just as I was about to pick another one, there was an explosion. I ran over to the area where it happened, I saw the sludge villain that had gotten away from All Might. I noticed that Izuku was there but he look frightened. I decided not to worry about that now because I'm trying figure out what caused those explosions. I saw that there was someone trying to get away, it looked like the villain was trying to choke Bakugo! Bakugo was the cause of the explosions! He's trying to use his explosions to blast that thing away but even if he did, it'd be an even bigger problem because the villain would _literally_ be all over town!

Some heroes showed up to protect us watching and to save Bakugo but they couldn't. That thing was practically indestructable!

Suddenly, I see a certain mess of green hair make a dash, towards Bakugo and the villain. It was Izuku! What is he thinking?! He doesn't have a Quirk! I thought that one of the heroes would stop him but they didn't! They didn't even try to stop him! Well, if no one here is brave enough to help Izuku free Bakugo, at least someone is.

I made a dash into the crowd and used my Quirk to make a small hurricane come out of my hands, so that nobody can stop me, not that they would even try. I made a flip as I landed, so that I could land on my feet, ready for battle. I tried using a hurricane in an attempt to get the villain away from Bakugo, without harming anyone but it wasn't working. I looked and saw that, that thing now had Izuku! I'm on my own now!

I can't let that stop me, I have to save them both now! Just then, All Might jumps out of the crowd and tries to free Bakugo and Izuku but I could tell that he was somehow weakened and was having trouble. That's when a lightbulb went off in my head.

"All Might!" I called out. He turned his head to look at me, "I have an idea, it may be risky but it's the only thing that I could think of," I informed him.

"What is it?" he asked. I could see some sweat beads on his face.

"I can use my Quirk to make a blizzard, if this works it'll freeze the villain and you can use your powers to free them," I explained.

"Hhhmm, that's a great idea," he stated with optimism. I sweatdropped.

"Alright, get ready," I put my hands together, closed my eyes, and focused. As soon as I felt my hands getting cold enough, I released. All Might got out of the way just in time and it hit the villain. It didn't freeze Izuku or Bakugo but the villain was a popcicle! "Now!" I told All Might, who jumped into the air and punched the frozen villain. Freeing Izuku and Bakugo and shattering the still frozen villain.

Both of them were breathing heavily, I tried to check up on Bakugo since he had fought off that thing longer but he just snapped at me. I got the messege and went to check Izuku, who was being scolded by two of the heroes.

"Hey! Hey!" I shouted at the two heros, "He was only trying to save his friend!"

"He could've gotten himself killed," one of them argued.

"But he didn't if he didn't do that, I would've been able to help All Might free them and take down that monster," I protested.

"Ok, you win there but don't let him to it, again," I told you some heroes were strict.

I looked over at Bakugo and saw that, instead of being scolded, he was being praised! I told you, he's just a real bad pain in the ass! One of those so-called heroes even told him that he could be his side-kick, I find that hard to believe. We made eye contact for a second before he looked away, I couldn't tell what he was doing but I knew that it was, most likely, a sneer or a look of scorn.

I checked my phone and saw that it was getting a bit late, I hugged Izuku bye, again, and starting on my journey home. I was about 5 streets away from my house, when I heard feet running towards me.

I turned around and saw that it was Bakugo. He caught up with me and growled, "Don't think that just because you got to work with All Might, that you're better than me!" Wow, no profanities. "Because, like I said earlier, you better not even fucking think that you're fucking better than me!" he claimed. Spoke to soon about his mouth, didn't I.

I decided to tease him a little, don't ask why and maybe he'll leave me alone, "When you said, 'Fucking better than me' that gave off the wrong idea, especially since I'm a girl."

He blushed like a tomato, "We-well, uh, yo-you know what I mean," he shuddered in an angry voice.

"Uh-huh," I teased while giving a slightly suggestive look.

He blushed even harder and walking away, my plan worked. It was only then, when I started walking, again, that I felt my heart racing. I felt my face and it was a little warm, oh no, don't tell that Bakugo caused this! I don't like him, he's a pain in the ass! My was still racing and my face was still warm, what's going on inside of my head right now?!

0~0~0~0~0

 **(A/N: Sorry if my updates are a little slow but I just started school and I've just been busy! Anyway, I wonder what's going with Kasumi?** ;) **The U.A. Exams will, more than likely, be in the next chapter, Bakugo and Kasumi won't have much interaction during the Exams but will after the Exams and in other chapters. So, do be sure to review and check out my other story, while I'm at it check my stories my Quotev, too!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N: This chapter takes place on the first day of school at U.A. High, I'm not sure when the first episode of My Hero Academia takes place but I know that episode 4, which is basically this chapter, takes place in April because it's based on the Japanese school year calender. During this time is when, I think, Bakugo turns 16. Kasumi will turning 16 just before USJ. Also, I wanted to establish that there's one canon character that, quite literaly, doesn't exist in this story. Can you figure out who? That's all I had to say!)**

R-O-T-C-P-T

(Kasumi's Point of View)

Thanks to the "little" rescue mission with All Might, I got into U.A. on Recommandation. Meaning I didn't have to go to the Enterance Exams.

I left for U.A. early because I didn't wait to forget and be late, also I didn't want a lot of people to see go into the school. I knew they'd recognize me from what happened with the sludge villain a while back.

Anyway, when I got to class 1-A, my classroom, there wasn't anyone inside so I sat down in one of the desks and took out my iPod. I looked through my songs for a bit and picked, "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath. God, I love rock music! I just spent my time listening to songs and checking my phone.

It wasn't until the door opened, that I looked up. I saw a tall guy with navy blue hair and glasses, walk in.

He quickly takes notice of my presence and starts talking, "Oh, hey! You're that girl who saved those guys, Midoriya and Bakugo, from that sewedge monster with All Might!" I sigh, so much for not wanting to be recongized. "My name is Tenya Iida, it's an honor to meet you," he introduced himself.

After a few more minutes, student after student begin to show up until there was only a couple students still not yet here. I went back to listening to music for the time being. I took out one of my ear buds, when I heard someone yelling, it was Iida trying to discipline Bakugo for putting his feet up on the desk. I sighed, put my ear bud back in, and turned up the volume on my iPod. This time, my pick was "Shadow of Your Love" by Guns N Roses.

I looked up when I saw Izuku, a girl with short brown hair, and a guy with spikey red hair at the door. I stood up and looked behind them, there was a guy in a worm-like sleeping bag, behind them but he was silent. I guessed that the guy in the sleeping bag was our homeroom teacher. I also guess that he was silent because he wanted to take everyone by surprise. I didn't want the teacher to hate me right away, so I kept my mouth shut.

The girl was talking about making friends, or something like that, I wasn't all that interested, and our teacher, finally, started to speak. "If you're only here to "make friends" then you're in the wrong place," he told the girl, well, he was talking to everyone, in a monotone. He took out some kind of pouch from the sleeping bag and sucked out whatever was left.

His comment caused the girl to freak out and jump inside the classroom. He then introduced himself, "I'm Shota Aizawa, I'll be your homeroom teacher," he stepped out of his sleeping bag. When he did, it revealed a man in, maybe, his late-twenties with, long, messy black hair, a slight beard, and dark eyes that had dark rings around them, which them look like he hadn't slept in awhile. He was also wearing, mostly, black clothes and a white scarf, it almost seemed as if he was hiding something underneath it. He took out some clothes from the sleeping bag, "Put these on, we'll be going outside," he told us.

We grabbed our gym clothes and went to the locker rooms. As I'm starting to, quickly, strip out of my uniform and put on my gym clothes, I hear some of the girls talking.

I turned my head and one of the girls introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Ochako Uraraka, I just want to say, what you and All Might did to save those two guys was so cool!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," I smiled, although, I'm secretly hoping that's all she had to say.

Not surprisingly, she had _a lot_ more to say, "I don't think I could ever to do something like what you did! Were you able to in on Recommandations? I didn't see you at the Enterance Exams. Are you friends with those two guys or were you just a good Sumerian-"

Another girl cut her off, "Uraraka, stop pestering her, she clearly can't handle all of those questions." A girl with black hair disciplined.

"Thank you," I sighed in relief then pointed my thumb at the door, "I'm going outside." I ran out the door and saw Aizawa standing outside, no one else was there yet, and I stood right in front of him.

"Good job," he complimented, still, in his monotone, "you're the fastest one to change." I smiled, he narrowed his eyes slightly and stated in kind of like a warning, "Don't think that just because you got to work with a pro-hero, you'll be treated any differently."

"Don't worry, I'm not _that_ kind of person, I'm ready for whatever you have in store," I stated with determination clear in my voice.

It was his turn to smile, "Good." He then told me, "I have a feeling that you and I, will get along just fine." I couldn't tell if he was testing me, to see if I'm a spoiled brat, or if that was him admiring my determination. Either way, it made me feel proud of myself as a person and as a hero-in-training.

Eventually, everyone starting to pour out of the locker rooms. Aizawa quickly dropped his smile and went back to the way he was before.

He started to explain what we were doing. Uraraka then spoke up, "But we'll miss the orientation!"

Aizawa, however, didn't seem to be all that concerned, "If you want to waste your time for something like that, then you don't belong here." That statement shocked Uraraka at first but she didn't say a word.

"You," he looked at Bakugo, "what was the farthest you could throw a ball?" he asked, again, still in his monotone.

"67 meters, I think," Bakugo responded.

"Try throwing the ball with your Quirk," Aizawa told him as he gave Bakugo a ball. Bakugo stood in the center of a large circle on the ground, he took a pitcher's stance and Aizawa told him, "Anything goes, just stay in the circle."

"DIE!!!!!!" Bakugo shouted as he used his Quirk to launch the ball some 40 feet in the air. The ball landed, _at least_ , 400-500 yards away!!

I walked up, just a little bit, closer to Aizawa to see how far that was. It was 702.3 meters away!!!

Uraraka exclaims, again, "Wow! That looks like fun!"

Aizawa narrows his eyes at her, well, he narrowed his eyes at everyone, "So, this looks fun?!" he growled. "If you don't take this seriously, it's pretty odvious that you don't belong here."

From there, we continued with the exercises, everyone was doing pretty damn well, except for Izuku, he hasn't used his Quirk. I didn't go to the Enterance Exams, so I don't know what his Quirk could be.

At the 5 meter run, I used my Quirk to create a hurricane underneath my feet. I passed the run with 1.21 seconds. How did I do it? I like to go mountain climbing and backpacking, sometimes I like to experiment with my Quirk, when I'm far away from everyone.

Now it's time for the ball toss, when Uraraka threw the ball, according to Aizawa's phone, it went into space! Everyone was shocked, everyone but me, I knew it was because of her Quirk.

"Yamamori, you're up," Aizawa told me in his monotone.

I walked up to the circle, Aizawa tossed me a ball, and I got into a throwing position. I focused my Quirk into my hand and threw the ball, it was tailed by my hurricane, until it finally landed. According to Aizawa's phone, it was 881.9 meters away! Sometimes, I even impress myself.

"Midoriya, you're up," Aizawa called up. Izuku gulped and walked up to the circle, Aizawa tossed him a ball.

I noticed a faint glow coming from Izuku's arm, I thought that it had to be his Quirk. When he threw the ball, it was only 21 meters away. Maybe, it was just my imagination. I looked over at Aizawa and saw that his eyes were glowing, his hair was everywhere and so was his scarf, which he was using to restrain Izuku. I also saw a pair of unusual goggles around his neck.

Izuku gasped, "I-I know those goggles! You're the pro-hero Erasure Head!"

My eyes widened, Erasure Head was like a ghost hero. He rarely appears on TV and he's known for not being a fan of the media.

Aizawa explained his Quirk and that if he's uses it for too long, it'll give him dry-eye. He told him that Izuku didn't belong and that he wasn't ready because he didn't have any control of his Quirk. That statement confused me but I decided not to question it.

He released Izuku and returned him his Quirk, tossed him a ball and told him to throw it, nevertheless. He threw the ball and it landed 703.3 meters away! Everyone, including myself, was in shock. I noticed that his finger was red but, just like earlier, I didn't question it.

"Mr. Aizawa, I did it! I didn't break my entire arm this time!" Izuku told Aizawa with pain and determination clear in his voice.

Aizawa smiled, "Good!" It looks like he has new found faith in him.

Bakugo, however, was _quite_ the opposite, he ran towards Izuku, his hand in front of him, shouting, "Deku, you basturd, you've been keeping your Quirk a secret from me for all this years! Now, DIE!!!" Aizawa's scarf and Quirk stopped him, "What the fuck is this?!"

"It's a capture weapon made out of a metal alloy," Aizawa explained. He released him and returned him his Quirk.

Instead of continuing with his attack, Bakugo walked back to class, which surprised everyone. I guess he's finally learned his lesson, thank God. I gave a small smile to Aizawa, thanking him for allowing Izuku to continuing with the ball toss and for putting Bakugo in his place.

R-O-T-C-P-T

 **(A/N: I'm sorry if I didn't follow the episode very well, I don't have the Transcript memorized but I do have the _entire_ Script from the movie "Rambo" memorized! **XD **Happy Labor Day everyone, if any of are involved in the military, in any way, then you what R-O-T-C-P-T stands for. Thank you to all you Veterans for serving and protecting our country!)**


	5. Chapter 4 (part 1)

**(A/N: Before I get started with this chapter, I would really, really appreciate it if you guys could please go and check out my other stories that I have on both FanFiction and Quotev. Sorry if it's a sudden request, I just want to feel proud of my stories. Thanks!** :) **P.S. Sorry if this is a little late.)**

X*x*X*x*X

(Kasumi's Point of View)

We're finally finished with the Test, now it's time to see what postion we're in.

Aizawa showed us our ranks, I tied with Todoroki, a guy with half-red, half-white hair, who also got in on Recommandations, for 2nd place. Yaoyorozu, the girl who helped me in locker room, who also got in on Recommandations, took 1st. Bakugo took 3rd. Unfortunately, Izuku got last place. I felt really bad for Izuku but there was nothing I could do about it.

Then Aizawa dropped a bombshell, "I was just kidding, no one's going home," he smiled. I don't know if I've been watching too many crime shows but, to me, it almost looked like Aizawa was acting.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" nearly everyone exclaimed.

"I thought it was pretty obvious, I guess I should've said something," Yaoyorozu stated with a sweatdrop.

'Yeah, right' I thought.

Aizawa dismissed us and I saw him walk to the side of a building. From where I was standing, it looked like he was talking to someone. I decided not to think much more about it and went to the locker room to change.

X*x*X*x*X

(Time-skip to the next day)

(Still Kasumi's Point of View)

It's our second day at U.A., right now we're waiting for our next teacher.

Out of nowhere, All Might comes through the door, in full costume, shouting, "HERE I AM!!! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A TRUE HERO!!!!!"

Everyone was in shock to see All Might in the class but I wasn't, I only sat there quietly and sweatdropped.

All Might told us about today's training which got everyone's attention, today's going to be eventful. He told us to grab our costumes that we submitted to the school a while ago. I got the box that contained my costume and walked to the locker room.

My costume was pretty simple, it was just some gray and black robes, that resemble that of a ninja, black leggings, brown boots, that resemble something that would be issued to a soldier, black lace domino mask with a little make-up on and around my eyes, silver bracelets, rings, and pierces, my hair tied up in a bun, and a piece of canvas wrapped around my hair bun. I won't explain why I keep a piece of canvas in my hair. The leggings _really_ help to show off my legs and curves. Not only that but the robes were a little loose, it exposed my chest but only a tiny bit of cleavage so I didn't have to worry about the guys staring at my breasts.

Honestly, I felt like the R-rated hero Midnight in this costume.

Just like yesterday, I was the first girl out out the locker room.

Eventually, everyone was out of the locker rooms and we walked to All Might, who was waiting at one of the school's training cities. Izuku arrived "fasionably" late, his hero costume was green with "bunny ears" and a mask that resembled All Might's famous smile.

"For today's training, you'll be in teams of two. One team will be the hero team, the other will be the villain team," he explained.

Almost immediately, everyone started to bombard him with questions.

"Please, please, one at a time," he tried to quiet down everyone. "Hey," he looked at me, "you're that girl that helped me free Young Midoriya and Young Bakugo."

I nodded, "Kasumi Yamamori."

"Good to see you again, now, time to pick our teams," he stated.

The teams were from A to J. Izuku was on Team A with Uraraka. Bakugo was on Team D with Iida. I was on Team H with Tokoyami.

I like this assignment, I'm eager to see what Tokoyami can do with his Quirk.

"Looks like we're partners for this assignment," Tokoyami walked up to me. His costume was simple, it was just a black cape, covering a dark colored costume, he was also wearing black boots. His cape was more like a cloak, as it covered his costume, minus his boots.

"Yeah, can't wait to see what our Quirks can do as partners," I gave a slight smile. He nodded in agreement.

I noticed that a short kid with balls on his head was staring at me. To be specific, he was staring at my chest and my defined legs. What a little pervert! I'll be sure to keep my distance.

I also noticed that Bakugo was also staring at me but he snapped out of it, sneered at me, and looked away.

I saw that Izuku was chatting with Uraraka and he was blushing beet-red.

"Alright, everyone," All Might called, which caught everyone's attention, "it's time to choose the first 2 teams."

I mentally crossed my fingers that it wasn't Izuku and Bakugo. Sure enough, it was. I've got a bad feeling about this.

"Team A will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains," All Might announced.

X*x*X*x*X

(Third Person Point of View)

All Might gave both teams an ear piece and gave a map to the hero team. He told the villain team where the weapon was.

Bakugo and Iida walked inside and went to the floor, where the weapon was placed. While Izuku and Uraraka waited outside for All Might to give them orders.

Iida started to examine the weapon, "Hallow, as expected," he stated.

"Hey," Bakugo spoke up, "so do you really think Deku has a Quirk?" he asked.

"Huh? You saw how he threw that ball," Iida responded.

'Was he seriously just tricking me all these years?! I going to roast that damn nerd today!!!' Bakugo thought, angrily.

Meanwhile, Izuku and Uraraka were waiting outside of the practice building.

Uraraka was studying the format of the building, "They expect us to learn the entire layout of this building?" she asked. She then happily states, "This is so exciting, I'm looking forward to this." She then looks at Izuku, "What about you? Ahhh!! You're sweating through your costume!!" she exclaims.

Izuku was shaking in his boots and, just as Uraraka claimed, sweating right through his costume. "I'm sorry, it's just, ever since we were kids, Kacchan has always been stronger than me. I always relied on Kasumi to save and protect me," Izuku told her a portion of his story.

"Are you sure you can do this?" she asked, worriedly.

"Yeah," he assured her, even though he was doubting himself. He was doubting himself because he didn't know how to control his Quirk and he wasn't sure if can confront Bakugo.

All Might told them to begin. Izuku put on his face guard, Bakugo took position on the first floor, ready for an ambush attack, Iida guarded the weapon and everyone else was in a room seperate from the practice building.

Izuku and Uraraka walked inside the building. "Where do you think the weapon is?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bakugo jumped from his position and attacked them using his explosive Quirk. Izuku got caught in the attack, which destoryed his mask.

"Deku!" Uraraka shouted, worriedly.

"It's okay, it's just my mask," he told her.

Bakugo wasn't the least bit worried, he was too pissed to be worried. "You're so scared you're quaking in your boots. But you want to fight me anyway! That's why I hate you!!" he growled.

"You've always belittled me, you've always been surperior, that's why I want to beat you! From know on, Deku is the name of a hero!" Izuku declared.

"Bakugo, come in! What's going on?!" Iida talked through his ear piece.

"Just shut up and defended the weapon!" Bakugo ordered with a growl.

"Bakugo! He hung up on me! This is no time for radio silence!" Iida shouted.

Back in the secret room, the rest of the class watched.

"Who's Bakugo talking to? Can we get any sound in this video?" Kirishima asked.

"He's talking through his ear piece, I gave it to them, before the fight," All Might explained.

Back in the practice building, Bakugo attacked Izuku again.

"Uraraka, run!" Izuku shouted.

"Falsey move! Think you can take me all on your own?!" Bakugo yelled. He noticed Izuku trying to wrap the capture tape around his ankle.

Bakugo throws a punch but Izuku is able to dodge, just as Bakugo's Quirk goes off. Izuku is able to get away and Bakugo goes after him.

Angered that his rival was able to escape, Bakugo shouts at the top of his lungs, "Dammit! You were tricking for years by acting weak! Probably, laughing behind my back, huh?! So where's that power of your's know?!?! Let's see how it compares to mine!!!!" He sets off a few explosions, "Quirk or not, you'll never be able to beat me Deku!!!"

Izuku hid behind one of the walls. Both Bakugo and Izuku were now in deep thought. Izuku was thinking his plan to win. Bakugo was thinking about when his Quirk first developed and when Izuku had looked at him like a weakling.

Meanwhile, Uraraka found Iida and the weapon.

Iida started talking to himself, "Bakugo definiately has a villainous side and that's exactly what we need to succeed in this mission. I need to temporarily devote myself to villainy. Yes, I won't risk bringing shame to the Iida Family name! That means, I must now embrace evil to become a hero!" he declared. He started his villain phase, "Behold, I am the personification of villainy!"

Uraraka let her guard down, "He's so serious!" she exclaimed.

Iida hears her, "Uraraka is that you?" he asks. She nervously stepped out from behind the column.

He then started monologuing about how he had hidden everything in the room. During that time, Uraraka contacted Izuku and told him where the weapon was.

Izuku, however, was trying to stay alive. Bakugo had just unleashed a _monster_ attack, nearly killing Izuku and causing the whole _building_ to shake!

"Bakugo, if you unleash another attack like that, both you and Iida will be disqualified," All Might warned.

Despite that his other gauntlet was full, Bakugo decided to do the right thing and not use it. He was fearful that All Might will tell Aizawa and he'll be expelled!

Instead of using his gauntlets, he just used his Quirk on it's own. Such as, changing his trajectory in mid-air! He was using what he already knew and his Quirk to improvise his attacks, while not doing much harm to Izuku.

That is until Bakugo started getting a little rough, again. Leaving Izuku with no other choice but to use One For All.

When he used it against Bakugo's explosions, it caused an explosion to rip through the floors above them, including the floor Uraraka and Iida were on!

Uraraka took advantage of Iida's shock and used her Quirk to lift a column and swung at him. She then used her Quirk to grab the weapon.


	6. Chapter 4 (part 2)

"I've got it," Uraraka sighed in relief.

Iida was in shock and panic, "No! The weapon!!!!"

Bakugo was just staring up at the hole above his head in shock and disbelief. He was unconciously shaking slightly with fear and was sweating a bit.

Izuku was just barely standing and he had a look of sadness and fear on his face, as he looked at his former best friend.

He then started to shakily explain to Bakugo, "I-I didn't want to use it. I-I d-didn't want to h-hurt you Kacchan. I can't c-control it!..." he collapsed before he could finished. Bakugo just stares at him with the same look he had when he was staring up at hole above them.

Some medics came by and took Izuku Recovery Girl.

X*x*X*x*X

(Time-skip to the end the school)

(Kasumi's Point of View)

We finished with the hero training awhile ago and continued with the day afterwards. Tokoyami and I had won our "battle".

School ending almost 30 minutes ago but everyone, including Bakugo, stayed behind because we were worried about Izuku. Bakugo had grown impatient and frustrated, so he left only a couple minutes ago. We tried to make him stay but he was _really_ upset.

I was listening to music on my iPod, the song was "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance. Tokoyami was seating on top of my desk, not that I really minded too much. I offered him an earbud so he could listen to music but he refused.

Izuku walked in, just Iida was yelling Tokoyami for sitting on my desk. Everyone started to introduce themselves and praise him for his Quirk. I gave a small smile, I'm happy that he's finally making more friends.

"Yamamori, you mentioned that Midoriya was a shy kid. I see that he's gained some confidence," Tokoyami told me.

"I guess he worked on his social skills during these past 10 months," I shrugged.

Izuku looked at me, "Kasumi, where's Kacchan?" he asked.

"He left a couple minutes ago. We tried to stop him," I answered.

Izuku ran from the classroom, I got up from my desk and watched as Izuku caught up with Bakugo. I couldn't hear them, obviously, but whatever was going on, it caused Bakugo to cry. He ran off when All Might appeared out of nowhere.

All Might and Izuku started talking but, just like before, I couldn't hear them.

I grabbed my stuff and started to go downstairs myself.

"Yamamori!" I heard someone shout. I turned around and saw that it was Tokoyami.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I, uh, would like your number," he told me, sheepishly. Now who's a shy kid?

"Ok, sure," I shrugged. We exchanged numbers and walked downstairs together. Looks like I made a new friend, too.

X*x*X*x*X

 **(A/N: Once again, I apologize if this is late. It looks like Tokoyami may be much nicer than everyone thinks! For those of you following or reading my Beyblade story, then you know that I said that I would update my MCR story during the weekend but I didn't have enough time. Anyway, once again, please, please, please go and check out my other stories.**

:( **I'm not forcing anyone, I just want to feel proud of myself.)**


	7. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, it's just a series of events. I've been writing and updating stories and coming up with ideas to draw. One of the stories I published is a "Scooby-Doo" story, childhood, right? I'm thinking about a "Welcome to the Wayne" story and I'm working on a "Batman: The Brave and The Bold" story. Would you guys read them or do you think they're stupid? That's all I have to say.)**

V~X-0-X~V

(Kasumi's Point of View)

It's been about a week since our rescue training. Since then, Izuku's injuries have healed and I made a new friend in Tokoyami.

On my way to school, there was a blockade of media personal. They were here to interview All Might, but all they got were a few words from his students. Some of which; i.e. Bakugo, Tokoyami, Todoroki, myself and a few others; didn't want to talk.

Aizawa announced that we needed to pick a class representative, no surprise, everyone wants the job. Long story short, Izuku is the class representative. Yaoyorozu is the second-in-command, I guess that's a way of saying it.

"Alright! Who voted for him?!" Bakugo shouted.

"Did you honestly think anyone would vote for you?" I retorted.

"What the fuck did you say?! I'll fucking kill you!" Bakugo yelled.

"Bakugo!" Aizawa growled, glaring at him with his glowing red eyes.

* * *

It's finally time for lunch! I hadn't eaten anything for nearly a full day and I was really hungry. By the time I finally got to the front of the lunch line, the Pro-Hero Lunchrush wouldn't stop bothering me about getting white rice. I just did it so that he'd shut up!

I sat down with Tokoyami and Koda. Koda was really shy and never said a word, he tried to communicate using sign language. I understood sign language and knew how to use it fairly well, but it was a little difficult for me to keep up with him. For a guy that rarely talks, he had a lot to talk about.

We all ate our lunch in silent, which was nice. I ate my food pretty quick, I told you I was hungry.

"Hey," Tokoyami spoke.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I just wanted say that I was impressed with our training last week," he stated.

"I was too, I didn't expect to see so many people with powerful Quirks," I replied.

"I feel the same way," he gave a small smile. It was a little funny looking since he has a beak, not a mouth.

Before he could say anymore a blaring alarm went off, frightening everyone in the cafeteria! I started to look around to see where everyone was going.

"Should we follow them?" Koda signed.

"Yes, we should go see what's going on," I signed back.

As soon we caught up with everybody else, we got separated in the large crowd of students. I made my way to a nearby wall, I knew that everyone would stay at close to the center of the hallway as possible, since that was where the emergency exit was. I was proven to be wrong however, as my entire body was practically pressed up against the wall.

I noticed that Bakugo was also pressed up against the wall. Great minds think alike, I suppose. He was roughly about 10 feet away from me. He wasn't that hard to spot, thanks to his hair.

I was able to crane my head and turn it just enough to look outside, to see what was going on. I heard someone say that it was a break in - done by villains - but all I saw a bunch of people from the media.

I face palmed myself and thought, 'Of course!'

I saw Iida standing on top of the emergency exit doorway, he was saying something about us being U.A. students. I couldn't hear him very well though.

As soon as the heat died down, I looked outside and took notice of the media still standing outside. "I've got a bad feeling about this," I mumbled to myself.

Using strong winds, thanks to my Quirk, I ran outside and saw Aizawa and Present Mic trying to keep the media at bay.

"Hey!" someone shouted, "It's that girl that helped All Might save those two boys!"

Both of my teachers turned around to look at me, Aizawa was visibly upset and Present Mic just raised an eyebrow.

"Yamamori, what the hell are you doing out here?!" Aizawa growled. I could tell that he was about to use his Quirk on me.

"Quirk training, what do think I'm doing?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Go back inside!" Aizawa ordered.

"No!" I protested, "I'm here to help."

"We could use the extra help!" Present Mic gave me a thumbs up.

"Fine," Aizawa gave in, "just do anything stupid."

"I never do," I smirked a little.

The next couple of minutes were some of the longest in my life! Let me tell you, warding off the media while said media asks you question after question about All Might is not as easy as it my sound. Believe me! Eventually, the police did show up and chanced off the media.

Something about the main gate raised my suspicions, now that the media was out of the way, I could see that the main gate was now a pile of metallic dust. "I'll be late to class," I told Aizawa. I didn't look at him, I just continued to stare at what use to be the main gate.

"Don't be more than 10 minutes," Aizawa replied. He and Present Mic walked back towards the school.

I used my Quirk to fly over to the main gate to save time. I kneeled down and picked up some of the metallic dust to try and figure out what caused the gate to disintegrate. I knew that whatever it was that destroyed the gate had to be either a Quirk or some kind of disintegrating device or chemical. I didn't see anything that indicated any kind of chemical component. Okay, so now I know that it was most likely a Quirk.

"What have you found so far Detective?" a raspy, slightly childish voice asked in a mocking tone.

I looked up and saw the last person that I would want to see at anytime really. Let's just say, it's someone _personal_ to me. Family, I mean, not a boyfriend or a lover or something like that.

"Wh-what a-are you do-doing here?" I shuddered, which was a rarity.

"Not happy to see your own blood?" he asked in a fake hurt voice.

"I'm never happy to see the likes of you," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's a shame 'cause I have a feeling that we're gonna being seeing each other again real soon," he gave a twisted smile and walked away.

I remembered my time limit and hurried back to class using my Quirk. I was back to my classroom in less than 2 minutes.

"You're late," Aizawa told me in a monotone, when I walked into the classroom.

"I still have 30 seconds and you know it," I grumbled. I plopped back down in my seat, not really caring about the stares I was getting from everyone else.

"Care to talk about it?" Koda signed.

"No," I signed back.

V~X-0-X~V

 **(A/N: Again, sorry if it took too long. Also, sorry if this chapter is too short. If you read Kasumi's profile then you know who she was talking to. It gave me the chills just to type!**

 **Keep an eye out for my "Scooby-Doo" story, I'll most likely be updating this weekend. My "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" story taking longer than I thought it would. I'll most likely be published sometime between this week and the next two weeks. So keep you're eyes peeled if you're interested in reading them!**

 **Spirit Week is coming up, one of the days, I don't know which one yet, you have to where a certain color to show your relationship status. Green means you're single, red means you're taken, yellow and orange mean it's complicated. Not sure if there are any other colors. No surprise, everyone is wearing red, orange, and yellow, not me. I'm wearing green, thanks to my break-up a couple weeks ago. My ex-boyfriend changed schools, so I can't say it's complicated. Spirit Week sucks!**


End file.
